Only Exception
by EO4eva911
Summary: How Elliot's and Olivia's partnership started out and how Elliot now feels about Olivia and vice versa. R&R. E/O. M in later chapters. No Kids. No Kathy.
1. Impression

A/N I already know this is going to be short and if I get a few reviews I will continue!

Elliot Stabler awoke with a knot in his stomach. Today was the day that he was going to meet his new partner. His Captain, Donald Cragen had only told him that his partner's last name was Benson and was highly skilled in the same line of work as he.

Sighing Elliot got up and pulled a green polo and dark wash jeans on. Walking down the hallway of his dull apartment he found his black boots. Pulling those on he headed for his coat closet. Rummaging for a minute or so he found his favorite leather jacket smiling he slid it on.

Grabbing his keys, service piece, credentials and wallet he left his lonely apartment locking the door behind him.

Elliot stopped at the café on the corner of his prescient and ordered a coffee with cream, sugar and two shots of espresso. Taking a sip of the brown burning liquid he silently moaned as it ran down his dry throat. After taking a few more sips he left the tiny building in hope of making a good impression on his new partner.

A/N See short wasn't it?


	2. Author's  Note

Ok I know that I haven't updated for about a week or so and I am sorry! I am not going to update today because I am at my dad's and I forgot my notebook at my mom's. I feel so smart! I will not be able to update for another week since I am only at my dad's on weekends. I hope you can all hold your own for now!

-EO4eva911


	3. Coffee

A/N Long time yes?

Detective Elliot Stabler strode through the doors of the 1-6 prescient unable to control his beating heart. Why was he so nervous? It's not like he hasn't been assigned new partners before.

Elliot walked to his desk and set his coffee down. He made his way to his Captain's office as nervous as he ever had been. Knocking three times he stepped back. There was some rustling and then the door opened.

"Detective Stabler." greeted his boss motioning for him to come in. Elliot responded with a curt nod before walking in. Captain Cragen closed the door and walked behind his desk before beginning to speak.

"Detective Stabler due to your partner's reasgnment you are being assigned a new partner." He said pausing briefly to take in Elliot's appearance "Elliot Stabler meet your new partner Olivia Benson."

Elliot met the gaze of a browned eyed woman with collar bone length chestnut colored hair and a tan complexion.

Olivia met the gaze of a blue eyed man with short dark brown hair and a somewhat tan complexion.

Both felt as if their breath had been sucked out of their bodies. Elliot stared deeply into his partner's dark brown eyes. Olivia, mouth agape store into her partner's eyes as well.

"Hi." Elliot said breathlessly. Olivia held out her hand to shake as she replied breathlessly as well. When their hands met a spark of electricity shot through both arms. Olivia's eyes locked with Elliot's before she looked away blushing.

Realizing they where still holding hands Elliot retrieved his before looking away, biting his lip and turned red.

"Elliot would you like to give Detective Benson a tour?" questioned Captain Cragen slowly. Elliot nodded and opened the door for Olivia. She walked out, but not before catching his eyes with hers.

Walking out of the office Elliot began the tour. After about twenty minutes they ended up by the conjoined desks.

"Well this is your desk." Elliot stated resting his hand on the corner of the wooden top. Olivia nodded once before speaking softly

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee?" she questioned. Elliot smiled a warm smile

"Sure Olivia let me go tell Captain Cragen." Elliot stated forgetting about the now cold cup of coffee sitting on his desk.


	4. Picture

A/N So I got two reviews on the last 2 chapters. You guys are making me feel lame!

Walking into the café on the corner of the 1-6 Elliot ordered a coffee with cream and sugar and a tea with milk sugar and honey as requested by Olivia.

Setting the hot tea in front of Olivia she smiled gratefully taking the warm cup.

"So" Elliot began "What made you come to the World of Gray?" he questioned as he took a sip of his burning liquid.

"Well" she sighed "my mom was raped and I was the product of it all…" she trailed off not yet ready to tell this man that she just met about what she endured as a child.

"I am sorry Detective Benson." Elliot stated a sad look in his eyes.

"Well, it is something I certainly know how to handle if I have made it this far don't you think?" she questioned. Elliot shrugged

"I guess your right." Olivia sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Liv- Olivia uh Detective what's wrong?" stuttered Elliot. Olivia smiled as she watched her partner stutter

"Please call me Liv if you'd like. Nothing is wrong I am just not very comfortable about talking about me." She said "I'd love to her about you though." Elliot nodded wearily

"Well I am divorced and have been for 3 years. I have one child Maureen who is 5." Elliot stated. Olivia smiled.

"How old are you?" Elliot rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I am 36 and you?" he questioned playfully

"33." she muttered.

"Ah younger I see." he smirked softly as he watched his partner wearily.

"Problem?" questioned Olivia cocking her head. Elliot chuckled and smiled shaking his head.

"Why do you come to the "World of Gray?" Olivia questioned sipping her tea.

"Challenge. New Partnerships." He said nonchalantly shrugging. Olivia smiled

"Give me your phone." She stated holding out her hand. Elliot gave a confused glance, but complied. Taking his phone Olivia programmed her number into his contact before programming his number into her contacts. Quickly going to his camera Olivia took a picture of her and set it as her default. In the process Elliot took a picture of him self and set it as his default.

"Perfect." Olvia smiled looking at Elliot's photo. Elliot smiled and nodded.

A/N Don't you bitches make me feel lame again :D


	5. Music

A/N Already know it is going to be short. Writer's block sucks eh?

"So Liv," Elliot begin "any idea on how long you think your going to last?" he questioned folding his arms. Olivia scoffed

"How long do YOU think I am going to last?"

"Mmm…well I uh don't uh…know." Elliot stuttered as Olivia scoffed

"Sure, because that's what they all say." Elliot's eyes widened

"Ah no Liv not like that I mean your- you seem pretty confident and all so…" he stuttered. Olivia looked at him and burst out laughing. It was music to Elliot's ears.

A/N Obviously the next chapter is going to super long.! I hope you liked this vignette because it is no way in any shape or form a paragraph!


	6. Towel

A/N I have worked the past 2 hours on this. You know I fulfilled my part so now it's your turn. R&R.

The day had ended, but Elliot could not stop thinking about his partner. It had only been a couple of hours since the two met, but no matter how hard Elliot tried all he saw was her big brown beautiful eyes.

"Damn it!" Elliot cursed aloud to no one in particular. He was falling for his new partner and nothing could stop him. A knock interrupted Elliot's thoughts. Furrowing his eyebrows together he got up setting the bottle of water he was holding down on the table.

Unlocking the door he gasped. Olivia stood in the rain that he hadn't even noticed was coming down, with her hair soaked and strands hanging over her face. Her mouth was agape as she drank in the rain.

"Can I come in?" she nodded into his dimly lit apartment. Elliot nodded absentmindedly as he stepped to the side to let her in. Elliot then realized what she was wearing. A tight blue training bra with black lining and matching shorts. Elliot shook his head and swallowed his throat tight.

"Liv, why are you here?" Elliot asked huskily. Olivia turned around and eyed Elliot then pulled something out of her bra. Elliot swallowed. Olivia came within cementers from him and handed him his badge.

"You left this at work." She whispered as she cocked her head staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"Thanks." Elliot smiled as her sugar and spice scent invaded his nostrils. Olivia smiled and stepped back

"Can I please have a towel?" she questioned as she got a chill down her spine sending goose bumps wavering over her body. Elliot shook his head quickly

"Of course." He smiled warmly before disappearing down a hallway, but returning seconds later with a white towel. Olivia smiled as Elliot wrapped the towel around her shoulders. In the process Elliot's thumb brushed across her collar bone making Olivia gasp softly.

"Sorry." Elliot mumbled looking down. Olivia just nodded and sat on the couch.

"So you run at nine o clock at night?" Elliot teased softly looking at Olivia's wet hair, moist skin and mocha brown eyes.

"Not usually, but I remembered I had your badge and felt like taking a run in the mist which turned into a storm" Olivia blushed sheepishly.

"Hm. seems logical enough." Elliot said with a shrug as he pushed a strand of hair behind Olivia's ear with his thumb.

"Elliot, I know I have only known you for a few hours, but do you think I could stay here for tonight?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes." Elliot answered a little to quickly making him blush and Olivia smile.

"I'll take the couch." Olivia stated matter-of- factly shifting ever so slightly.

"No way the couch is way to uncomfortable. I will take it and you can have my bed." Elliot said as he eyed Olivia.

"Elliot no fucking way am I letting you sleep on the bloody couch." That's all she said before Elliot made a decision that would effect them both.

"Fine, we both sleep in my bed. Together." Olivia shrugged

"Okay. Good with me."

A/N Review!


	7. Thank You

A/N Well, next chapter I have sort of planned out with the help of EOshipper4life, but you readers will have to wait till January 22, 2011. Watch for it!

This is short I already know and I am sorry!

"Hey, do you wanna drive me to my apartment so I can pick up some clothes for tomorrow morning?" Olivia questioned glancing over at Elliot who was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV.

"Sure let's get going now then." He replied switching the TV off and grabbing the keys.

"Thank you." Olivia stated walking out the door.

***Benson Resident's***

"Would you like to come up?" Olivia questioned looking over at Elliot who nodded and turned off the car. They both got out and jogged up to the building trying to avoid the rain as much as possible.

"Excuse the mess." Olivia said opening the baby blue door. Elliot laughed

"Yes, because this is a mess." He teased sarcastically as he looked around her apartment.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I will be back in a couple minutes." Olivia said mockingly as she disappeared down a dark hallway. Five minutes later she appeared with a stuffed white Abercrombie bag.

"Ready?" Olivia sighed looking over at Elliot as his eyes wondered.

"Always." He replied opening the door for Olivia.

"Thank you again." Olivia said putting her hand on Elliot's bicep. Elliot glanced down at her hand and smiled.


	8. Blue eyed love

Olivia sat quietly in the passenger seat listening to her Ipod. Although, Olivia barely noticed the song "Fighter" came on and Christina Aguilera voice echoed through her headphones.

"_I think I am officially in love with this man I am supposed to know as my partner. How am I supposed to work with him? What if I can't handle SVU? What if I can't handle the victims or the stress? What will I do if I can't focus at work because of Elliot?"_

All these thoughts ran through Olivia's head. Frustrated, she ran her hand through her shoulder length chestnut brown hair. Before, she realized it they where at Elliot's apartment. Quickly unbuckling, Olivia wrapped her headphones around her Ipod. Opening the back seat of the Crown Victoria Olivia grabbed her white Abercrombie bag and slammed the door shut.

Elliot went and unlocked the apartment door and held it open for his partner. Setting both the bag and Ipod on the couch Olivia flopped down on it.

"So my Đối tác tuyệt đẹp what would you like to do?" Elliot questioned looking over at his partner. Olivia gave him a look and shrugged.

"What does that mean?" she questioned curiously. Elliot grinned.

"That is for you to figure out my em bé đáng yêu." Olivia blushed

"You speak Vietnamese?" she asked looking up at him. Elliot shrugged.

"What you just said means "adorable baby" if I am correct." Olivia asked questionably. Elliot blushed softly. He didn't know she spoke Vietnamese. Olivia giggled.

"I only know that one phrase. My ex spoke Vietnamese and he called me his adorable baby." Elliot looked up at her

"So you don't know any other phrases such a "Anh yêu em or hôn em?" Olivia shook her head, but secretly she knew exactly what he said. "_I love you or kiss me."_ Elliot nodded and began walking into the kitchen. Olivia fallowed him.

"So my em bé đáng yêu what would you like to eat for dinner?" Elliot questioned making Olivia blush. She shrugged and giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" Elliot questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Nope," Olivia smiled sweetly "but I can make fettuccini." Elliot gave her a stern look

"Tình yêu, I am not letting you make food." Olivia shook her head and began to get pots and pans ready.

"Elliot Stabler, I am not going to sit her and let you do everything my Blauäugigen Liebe." She smiked as she watched him go from confused to curious in seconds.

"Come again?" he asked looking at Olivia like she was crazy.

"Blue eyed love." Was all she said before she started boiling water and dicing tomatoes.

A/N I have no idea how it got to where it is (The story)


End file.
